


Golden Morning

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Public Enemies (2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mel’s happy in Johnny’s arms.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: October 5, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: January 9, 2010  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Universal does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 161  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Just a little sweetness ‘n’ light after [my last post](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/539645.html). ;)

Mel smiled in the circle of Johnny’s arms, his lover nuzzling his shoulder and neck, warm breath tickling his skin. Golden sunlight streamed in through the windows, heralding the new day.

“’Mornin’, Sunshine.”

“’Mornin’, love.”

He liked the sound of that: love. Love lavished upon him, love that he felt for this man, loved in this room, in this bed.

Here, in this room, the world was kept at bay. There was no Bureau, no gang, no worries and no pressures, just love in all its glorious ways.

Mel needed this. He needed the golden glow of this peace he shared with Johnny, needed his lover’s arms around him as his lips brushed the back of his neck.

There would be time enough in the future for difficult choices, to decide where their lives would go, how they would make this work.

For now, his whole world was Johnny’s warm lips on his bare shoulder with promises of pleasure to come.


End file.
